


Skydiving With Myself

by JTR01



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), One Shot, Skydiving without a parachute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTR01/pseuds/JTR01
Summary: Four Doctors leap out of a Dalek ship mid air and wait patiently to be saved.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Skydiving With Myself

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who. This was done for a prompt on a forum.

"STOP THE DOCTORS!"

"THE DOCTORS ARE ESCAPING!"

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"Wow, they really need to learn some new phrases. They always shout the same things and I'm afraid its becoming annoying." the Fifth Doctor told his counterparts as he held his hat tightly to avoid losing it.

"Don't hold your breath. The day the Daleks say something original is the day we earn a medal for what we do." the Thirteenth Doctor joked as she watched the Dalek ship fade from view as they fell, having jumped out when they had the chance.

"So how sure are you that this River Song person will be able to save us?" the Second Doctor asked as he spread his body out like his other selves to slow their descent a little.

"After all she was clearly an exceptional woman, but I don't see how she's going to get us of it of this." the Eighth Doctor added as they all did their best to stay close together as they span around to face gravity's destination for them.

"Don't worry, she knows how to fly the TARDIS. Not as good as me of course and she always likes to lie that she knows more, but she can pilot it so that we can dive straight through the doors and being transported to the swimming pool. Or she will stop gravity in the TARDIS to slow our descent, but personally I hope she drops us in the pool because I could do with a good swim."

"We have a swimming pool?" Five and Eight asked at the same time with a look of surprise that was only dwarfed by Two's.

"Of course we have a swimming pool." he told them and when Five and Eight looked at each other in confusion, and in that moment his jaw would have dropped if there hadn't been so much wind stopping him. "Wait a minute, you two forgot we have a swimming pool?"

"Well we've been a little busy and the TARDIS has plenty of other rooms to explore. When I'm not skydiving with myself after jumping out of a Dalek ship, I mostly spend my time in the art room with Josie painting instead of swimming. She's not really a swimmer, in fact most of my recent friends haven't really been swimmers now that I think about it. I don't know what vegetable lover's problem is."

"Vegetable lover? How..I...This works, I pull it off!" Five spluttered as he pointed at the decorative vegetable in question before looking at the hobo. "Now I vaguely remember a swimming pool but I didn't know if that was mine or someone else's. Besides I don't use it, I much prefer cricket to swimming as a way to relax."

The second incarnation of the Time Lord was silent before he spoke in amazement. "The TARDIS has a cricket room and a art room?"

The four settled into a somewhat comfortable silence if you ignored that they were all falling to their deaths, with wind hitting their faces so hard they found it a little difficult to see and blowing their hair all over the place. Thirteen began fiddling with her fingers with a bored expression while Second started to wish he had his recorder so he could play along with whatever Eight was humming.

"So, I guess this was when you were working for the agency?" Five asked Two, who nodded polite.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I just had to deal with all that insanity in the Death Zone." he answered while Five nodded as he recalled the adventure. "I've been working for them for far too long but they refuse to let me go, and despite everything I've done they still plan to turn me into someone else once it's over. It's terribly unfair."

"Oh I remember being him with the capes and the curly hair. That was a lot of fun wasn't it, with all the driving around in Bessie and the Brigadier?" Thirteen questioned her fifth and eighth incarnations who nodded with some fond memories before speaking again. "So I know he's traveling with Josie, where are you now exactly? Are you still with Teagan and Turlough?"

"I'm traveling with Peri and Erimem if you must know. Wonderful girls, hope they're alright alone in the TARDIS. Obviously none of us had planned to be captured by the Daleks and I don't want them to think I've wandered into trouble." Five said to Thirteen which made all four chuckle a little on the inside that there wasn't a companion present to point out he was in trouble. After all they were all very clearly kidnapped and thrown into the trouble by the Daleks, so this situation wasn't their fault at all.

"Not to criticise your friend, but the ground is getting awfully close." Eight noted with a hint of worry.

"And I'm not sure the universe will be happy if we all die here and now. Who knows how big the paradox will be, though on the positive side of things I suppose that will stop whatever the Daleks have planned." Two added with a small smile that his how nervous he was becoming.

"Guys, just relax. Everything will be fine, River's never let me down before." Thirteen told her younger selves, not wanting to admit that the ground is not that far away and wondering River have even got her message describing her plan.

"So this River, she's who you're traveling with now?" Eight asked Thirteen who immediately shook her head.

"River doesn't really travel with me, she just visits occasionally while getting up to trouble by herself. She's sort of like Bernice, just a lot more stressful to be around." Thirteen explained while smiling as she described her wife, not that her younger selves needed to know that. "Right now my friends Yaz, Ryan and Graham are back home, they wanted a small break with their friends which I suppose was understandable."

The four again fell into another silence as they watched the ground approaching as best they could despite the wind in their eyes, a silence which was broken by Thirteen. "Don't suppose any of you want to play a game to pass the time?"

"What did you have in mind?" Eight asked.

"I don't really know. How about twenty questions?"

"Well, I do like that game so I suppose I'm up for it." Five answered while Eight and Two nodded in agreement.

"We haven't got more than a few minutes at best, so it better be something obvious." Two told her.

"Alright, I've got it. Ask me a question." Thirteen said to them confidently and with a smug smile that quickly vanished with their answer.

"The TARDIS!" they all shouted at once.

"Oh come on, how did you even get that?! There's no way I'm that obvious!" Thirteen complained.

"No, look down there! It's the TARDIS!" Eight told her and she followed their line of vision to see that the TARDIS had indeed appeared a little bit below them and the doors were open. Acting quickly they fell into a nice formation that would have been cool to watch and aimed for the TARDIS, Thirteen entertaining first while Two was the last before the doors shut and the TARDIS disappeared from the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think and if there are any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense.


End file.
